Past
by ShinigamiKae
Summary: Sequeal to Future (not up yet) - chapter 11 is up!
1. A Problem Arises

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or it's characters. I do own: Kae Kimura, Cashmon, Fyramon, Zitron, Inkhilmon, Tava Saga, Schwarzmon, Shiko Itsumo, BloodRenamon, Ruen, Raven and Hiroki Kimura, Roamon, BlueFiremon, Rigomon, Tora Akuma, BabyRenamon, Sin Jaden Baxter, Tigermon, Keh-Tah Li and Muchi-Kuroikamimon, Kouji Akuma, BlackRenamon, Link Evolution, all corresponding spirits/crests/weapons/stages/evolutions, etc Jazzy owns: Ashley Fujiyama, Semimon, Sejikomon, Wolfmon, Zenotrolmon, the spirit of Darkness (female), Kiki Akiyama, Floramon's stages, Jami Ishida, Hiyoumon, Kaonimon, Blaze Blazering, Liokomon, Auron Tackiyama, Eclimon, Niiromon, Lori and Kyle Fujiyama, Cometmon, Inumon, Niwamon, Korrmon, Kittmon, Sugar Evolution, all corresponding crests/weapons/stages/evolutions, etc Jesse owns: Jessica Hendrix, the crest of Caring and the spirit of Fire (female) Chame owns: Manuel Vanegas, Edenmon, Erin Saint, Raskalmon, the spirit of Fire (original), the spirit of Ice (female), all corresponding crests/weapons/stages/evolutions There my longest disclaimer yet *fingers die off*  
  
Note: This is the Past. Well, Past. It's the sequel to the Future. Well, Future. Some of the stuff mentioned hasn't happened in Future or in any of my stories. It happened in the past, which is what this story is named after. Er. hope this doesn't confuse to much. This is going to be MUCH longer than Future, since... we'll I dunno. But I've already written nine/ten chapters once this gets up and an end ain't even in sight. And Ruen's got quite a potty-mouth, so he'll be swearing a lot -.-'  
  
Past  
  
Chapter One: A Problem Arises "Hahaha!" A sixteen-year-old girl laughed out loud. The other two looked at her as if she were the maniac she seemed like. "I kicked your ass!" she said happily. She had blonde hair up in a ponytail with red tips and blue- green eyes. She wore a white t-shirt with a black hazard sign on it over a black long sleeve, black slightly baggy pants, black skater shoes, a dog chain necklace, a golden necklace with a feather and a teddy bear pendant on it, a silver earring and a black stud in each ear, a watch attached to her pants and a chain hanging on her pants along the left side. On her head rested silver-rimmed goggles. This was Kae, Kae Kimura. "That was luck" said Jesse, one of the other two. Also known as Jessica Hendrix, she had darkish brown hair in a braided ponytail, brown eyes and wore a red t-shirt, blue jeans, red sneakers and dark red wrist bands. Red was her favourite colour. The third girl just sighed. This was Ashley Fujiyama or Ash. She had light brown hair to her butt with a few bangs hanging loosely near her eyes and two bangs to her shoulders framing her face, green-brown eyes and wore a dark blue t-shirt over a red long-sleeve, black pants with a white stripe down each side, dark blue and silver Nikes, a black baseball cap on backwards and black fingerless gloves with an ice blue patch on the back. She was sitting at her desk staring at a baby blue, black and grey device. The other two girls were sitting on the floor playing on Ash's PS2. "What's the matter, Ash?" Jesse asked and scrambled over. "Yeah?" Kae backed the question and followed Jesse. "Um. Uh. What? Huh? Nothing!" she quickly answered. Jesse and Kae sat back and looked at each other. They nodded and then jumped tackling Ash to the ground. Then - to Ash's dismay - they began tickling her. "No. No. No!" Ash gasped loudly for air as her two best friends tortured her. Her hat flew off, as did Kae's goggles. Jesse's wristbands shifted up her arm and all in all the girls looked quite ruffled. "I'll tell you. I'll tell you!" Ash said quickly. Kae and Jesse sat back breathing for air and Ash just stayed where she was, breathing harder than the other two together. Kae fixed her hair and Jesse grumbled at the mess her hair was in but didn't do anything about it. "So?" Kae eventually said and dropped her hair back onto her back. "I was - er. It seemed liked my D-Volve was trying to tell me something. It was kinda scary. You two broke me free" Ash explained and put her cap back on. Jesse and Kae grinned. "Always a pleasure, buddy." Just then there was a knock on the door and Ash's younger sister Lori entered the room, her new partner Cometmon straight by her heels. Niwamon, a squawking yellow chicken-like bird, hopped in next to the girl. She had a small beak, blue eyes and tail feathers. She had arm-like wings with a few feathers handing down giving them a more wing-ish look. Her legs were thin and absolutely chicken-like. Lori, or Lorita Fujiyama was 4 years younger than Ash, therefore 12 years old. She had light brown hair that went just past her shoulders with blonde streaks. It was tied to the side in a small ponytail and her eyes were crimson brown. She wore a red t-shirt with golden sleeves, beige Capri pants, white socks, golden wrist bands and red sneakers with golden stripes. Cometmon was a golden retriever with blue eyes, white-tipped paws except for the front right paw, a white-tipped tail, white underbelly, white around her nose, a white star on her chest and a blue collar. "Ash. They've got Inumon. And Kyle" she said quickly. Niwamon nodded quickly and looked a bit upset. Kyle was Lori's twin sister and Inumon was their joint partner. Niwamon was Kyle's partner, so it was obvious why she was upset. Ash got up slowly as did Kae and Jesse. "What do you mean they've got Inumon and Kyle?" Ash asked. Kae whacked her friend over the head. "The real question is who are they?" "And why do they want Kyle? He's just - a boy" Jesse noticed. At Lori's glare she turned her head away and stared at the computer screen. "They - they were the two really pretty woman. They kinda jumped onto the window and well, it was open," she blushed a bit and kept her eyes away from Ash, "and they got in, grabbed him and left." Ash breathed in deeply, both Kae and Jesse put a hand on her shoulder. "That's why you're to keep the windows closed. We have a lot of enemies, Lori. We don't know how important you are yet. Remember the mess Jami's in" she said with a glare in her eyes. "Kae, Jesse. Let's go check what Rainy knows" she ordered her friends and left, while attaching her D-Volve to her pants. Lori looked at Kae and Jesse and gulped. Kae knelt down making herself a lot lower than Lori. "Lori, whatever your sister says, it's cause she wants to protect you" she said in a calming voice. "I know that" Lori said with a bit of arrogance. "Don't treat me like a little child, Kae." "Be loyal to yourself, Lori. That's what our crest of Loyalty is about" Kae said holding up her D-Volve. A 3D picture of a yellow circle with two arrows going though it and a cross on top appeared. Lori touched the burgundy crest hanging around her neck, a chain wrapped around heart.  
  
"Don't hurt her, Hina!" Anubismon yelled. Hinakanakaomon's black eyes flashed. A ball of red energy escaped Jesse's A-Spirit's hands. "It's Hinakanakaomon, fool!" "Hina-chan!" Yamiyomon rose from where she had been thrown against a tree. "Be loyal to yourself, Hinakanakaomon!" Yamiyomon yelled. "Be loyal. Kae!"  
  
Kae shook her head, smiled and then followed after Ash. "Lori" Jesse said and watched Kae leave. Lori rolled her eyes. "Not you too." "I just want to you see if you can find anyone else who's got a digimon recently. You know, every time we get attacked a new group is often summoned to help." Then she turned and ran. Lori rubbed her nose and looked down and Cometmon and Niwamon. "Are we up?" she asked. Niwamon bounced around happily flapping her wings. "We're up. We're up!" Cometmon nodded. "Yeah, Lori. We're up. Let's find us some new friends, then."  
  
Whee!!! First few charas introduced!! I'm so happy!!! 


	2. Going, Going, Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or it's characters. I do own: Kae Kimura, Cashmon, Fyramon, Zitron, Inkhilmon, Tava Saga, Schwarzmon, Shiko Itsumo, BloodRenamon, Ruen, Raven and Hiroki Kimura, Roamon, BlueFiremon, Rigomon, Tora Akuma, BabyRenamon, Sin Jaden Baxter, Tigermon, Keh-Tah Li and Muchi-Kuroikamimon, Kouji Akuma, BlackRenamon, Link Evolution, all corresponding spirits/crests/weapons/stages/evolutions, etc Jazzy owns: Ashley Fujiyama, Semimon, Sejikomon, Wolfmon, Zenotrolmon, the spirit of Darkness (female), Kiki Akiyama, Floramon's stages, Jami Ishida, Hiyoumon, Kaonimon, Blaze Blazering, Liokomon, Auron Tackiyama, Eclimon, Niiromon, Lori and Kyle Fujiyama, Cometmon, Inumon, Niwamon, Korrmon, Kittmon, Sugar Evolution, all corresponding crests/weapons/stages/evolutions, etc Jesse owns: Jessica Hendrix, the crest of Caring and the spirit of Fire (female) Chame owns: Manuel Vanegas, Edenmon, Erin Saint, Raskalmon, the spirit of Fire (original), the spirit of Ice (female), all corresponding crests/weapons/stages/evolutions There my longest disclaimer yet *fingers die off*  
  
Past  
  
Chapter Two: Going, Going, Gone Slowly Lori wandered through the streets with the two digimon by her side. "D'you think we're gonna find them?" she asked Cometmon. Cometmon nodded. "Sure" she said with a smile. Niwamon bounced up happily. "I know who could have partners. Be like you!" she yelled quite loudly. "Shhh" Lori hushed her. It was slowly getting dark and people were getting ready for bed. "Who do you think could be a digidestined?" "What about Kae's brothers? Cause Tai's sister is and Matt's sister and Ash's sister and Ash's brother and. ooh, that's Kyle, right? Ash's brother?" Lori rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Kyle is Ash's brother. But you could have a point. Anyone remember where Kimura's live?" "We've never been there. We've only been to the digital world till now" Cometmon said. Something on the side of the road stirred. The three of them stopped and looked. It would probably only be an ally cat, but as a digidestined one is always prepared. A girl stumbled out of the bushes. "Hey-yo!" she yelled sounding a bit drunk. She looked like a young girl of no particular age with messy red hair to her mid-back and a thick black cloth covering her eyes. She was wearing a short orange tank top, a black skirt to her ankles with flames going up to about knee-height, a black piece of cloth around her left wrist and yellow, orange and red sneakers. She had a curved blade coming out of her left wrist, retractable claws on her right hand and the Japanese kanji for fire on her back. This was Fyramon. "Fyramon?" Lori asked. "Are you - are you drunk?"  
  
"Mommy?" Fyramon stumbled backwards at seeing her mother before her. Where her partner had only stood moments before. "Oka-sama!" he yelled. Hinakanakaomon turned around and smiled at the girl. "Oka-sama, is that really you?" "In a way. I will tell you some day, Fyramon. Some day. And you must tell me how your siblings are doing." Fyramon swallowed deeply as anger crossed her face. "I will tell you everything, my love. But first, I must defeat this here." Hinakanakaomon's scythe pointed towards the enemy.  
  
"Heh?" Fyramon shook her head and looked towards the girl and the two digimon. "Er. No, I don't - think so. What's drunk? Can you eat it?" Lori shook her head. "I think we need to go dunk your head under water" she said. "That's what they do in movies." "Ooh. Good idea" Fyramon said and ran off. The others blinked. A moment later Fyramon came back with her hair hanging down her back. She was drenched. "That's better. What's up, little girl?" "You're smaller than me" Lori reminded her. Fyramon breathed in deeply. "Never mind. It's okay if you're so tall" she said. Lori again rolled her eyes. "Could you tell us the way to Kae's house?" Fyramon nodded vigorously. "Sure, I can. I mean since I live there and all. Off wards!" she yelled and started marching off.  
  
"Eh? Two woman digimon? Kidnapped Kyle?" Rainy looked confused as she slouched over a chair in her house. Rainy was a woman with strawberry pink hair up in a ponytail to the side with two wavy bangs framing her face and crystal blue eyes. She wore a dark blue kimono with a blue waist tie, white socks, brown sandals, light blue earrings and had a pale blue teardrop pendant around her neck. Ash nodded. "That's what my baby sister said" she told the advisor. "That's strange" said a boy sitting on a cupboard across the room. The girls gave a him a strange look. He had baby blue hair with dark blue tips and ice blue eyes. He wore a baby blue t-shirt with a dark red stripe across his chest, baby blue pants with a dark red stripe down each side, dark red sneakers and denim blue fingerless gloves with three small black belts lining the rim. This was Z6, Rainy's messenger and look-out. "Other kids have gone missing too" he said. "Really?" "Similar stories. Being kidnapped. What's-her-name - the purest, Heart, she's gone too. Along with Keh-Tah Li, a digital warrior, Auron Tackiyama and Erin Saint, another digital warrior." "So that makes it five. I wonder what Mister-New-Enemy wants with them" Jesse said. Kae gave a short laugh. "Well, for Jami it's obvious, everyone wants her. Must be tough being Heramon. I wouldn't kidnap Kyle for my life, well for that maybe, Auron, he's connected to Jami, a friend, but the others - never heard of them." "I'm stumped. It makes no sense. Don't they usually capture only one group, leaders, loners, powerful crests." "Heart and Balance are powerful. Anger's not that powerful. Will's strong, but like Anger not that powerful either" Z6 said. Rainy sighed and turned around in her chair. "Are there any digimon missing? I mean, since Inumon's missing" Jesse said. Z6 jumped off the cupboard and was about to say something when Rainy gave him a glare. He floated back up glaring back at her. "That's nice of you to notice, Jess" Z6 said. "Jami's partners are there, except for Kaonimon. Keh's partner was the one who reported her missing, so he's still here, maybe you should give him a visit. Niiromon's been missing since he was partnered and Eclimon was taken, which might give Zeno a boost. Don't tell him though, yet. Raskalmon wasn't even close to Erin when she was kidnapped. But that digi don't even care." "Give Keh's partner a visit, huh?" Kae mumbled. "I think that's a good idea" Jesse said. Z6 smiled down at her. She blushed a little but shock her head and the blush was gone. Ash nodded. "Fine, let's go before Lori decide to get herself in trouble too" she said.  
  
"We'll be seeing you then" Kae said. "Er" Rainy said. "You might want to take a digimon with. Or five. Muchi- Kuroikamimon aren't the friendliest digimon." "Or the ones with the shortest names" Ash mumbled. "We'll take Sejikomon, Wolfy and Impmon" she said and looked over to Jesse who nodded in response.  
  
Nyao. people are missing. Jami's gone again, along with some new characters o.O 


	3. The Dark Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or it's characters. I do own: Kae Kimura, Cashmon, Fyramon, Zitron, Inkhilmon, Tava Saga, Schwarzmon, Shiko Itsumo, BloodRenamon, Ruen, Raven and Hiroki Kimura, Roamon, BlueFiremon, Rigomon, Tora Akuma, BabyRenamon, Sin Jaden Baxter, Tigermon, Keh-Tah Li and Muchi-Kuroikamimon, Kouji Akuma, BlackRenamon, Link Evolution, all corresponding spirits/crests/weapons/stages/evolutions, etc Jazzy owns: Ashley Fujiyama, Semimon, Sejikomon, Wolfmon, Zenotrolmon, the spirit of Darkness (female), Kiki Akiyama, Floramon's stages, Jami Ishida, Hiyoumon, Kaonimon, Blaze Blazering, Liokomon, Auron Tackiyama, Eclimon, Niiromon, Lori and Kyle Fujiyama, Cometmon, Inumon, Niwamon, Korrmon, Kittmon, Sugar Evolution, all corresponding crests/weapons/stages/evolutions, etc Jesse owns: Jessica Hendrix, the crest of Caring and the spirit of Fire (female) Chame owns: Manuel Vanegas, Edenmon, Erin Saint, Raskalmon, the spirit of Fire (original), the spirit of Ice (female), all corresponding crests/weapons/stages/evolutions There my longest disclaimer yet *fingers die off*  
  
Past  
  
Chapter Three: The Dark Wolf Lori knocked at the Kimura's door. She'd met one of Kae's brothers and he hadn't exactly been nice. She knew Kae had three and hoped the other two would at least be a bit friendlier. The door opened and there stood a girl. She had long golden hair to her knees in a ponytail with silver streaks and a few strands handing over her shoulders and gray eyes. She wore a dark blue sleeveless Chinese shirt with baby blue ribbon and pink fasteners, a dark baby blue skirt with high slits on each side, light blue sneakers and red arm-socks. Her eye shadow was pink and her lipstick red. "Hello" she said with a mean sounding tone. Fyramon stood leaning against the side of the door ignoring the fact that there was a strange girl in her house. "Uh, hi. I, um, want to talk to Kae's brothers" Lori said fascinated by this girl's originality. "Who is it, Ro?" came a voice. "Some stupid girl" the girl yelled back. "Hey!" Lori said. Cometmon growled. "What a pretty Cometmon" Ro said with a smirk. "How do you - are you a digimon?" Lori asked, figuring it would be the only answer to her being so different. "Yeah, so?" "Have you got a partner?" "Yeah, so?" "Can I come in?" "No, why?" "Let us in" Cometmon growled. Ro gave a fake shiver. "Fine" she said and left, walking into what seems like the living room. Lori, Cometmon, Niwamon and Fyramon followed in. Sitting on a couch there were two boys. The first boy had blonde hair tied into a rat's tail and baby blue bangs. His eyes were bright yellow and fierce like an eagle's. He wore a dark blue t-shirt, black pants, dark gray gloves and beige boots. He also had small fangs. The second boy had longish blonde hair with black tips and dark purple eyes. He wore a black long sleeve under a black t-shirt with Rave written on it in black with white outlines, dark blue pants and white sneakers with a black stripe down the side. From his left ear hung a wolf's tooth earring and a matching necklace hung around his neck. "Those must be her brothers" Lori mumbled. Fyramon jumped at the blonde and black-haired boy. "Raven-chan" she said happily and hugged him. "Fyra-chan, you're back" he said and smiled at her. He turned around to see who had come. "Oh, hello" he said and got up. "I'm Rave. Is - is there anything you want?" He spotted the digimon next to her. "Kae's not here by the way." "Um, no. Er, that's not the reason I'm here. We came here to see if you have digimon, cause Kae needs help, cause there's new bad digimon and my brother and Inumon were kidnapped." "Er. that's a lotta words" Rave said. "Tell her to shut the fuck up" the other boy growled. Rave turned and glared at his brother before whacking him over the head. "Let's go to my room" he said. Lori nodded.  
  
"He should be here somewhere. Can you feel anything, Sejikomon?" Ash asked. Seijkomon nodded. "Yes. He's eating" the black Renamon said with a slight sense of disgust in his voice. Sejikomon was, as aforementioned, a black Renamon. He had dark blue features, deep dark blue markings and red eyes. Across his right eye he had a scar. Wolfmon huffed in disgust too. Wolfmon was a light gray wolf cub with a few strands of fur hanging near his yellow eyes, dark blue lines under his eyes, black tipped paws and messy chest fur. "What's the matter?" Impmon asked eating a packet of 3D Doritos. "He's eating. A live animal" Wolfmon growled. Impmon dropped his Doritos. "Ewww" him and Jesse said together. "That's disgusting. "That's gross" Kae said. "He's coming" Sejikomon said. And sure enough a large two-legged wolf came towards them from between to trees. His ears pointed straight up and his chest fur was messy. He had a longish tail, deep gray fingerless gloves, a chain around his neck with the end hanging down to his mid-back, a silver chain wrapped around his right hand and wrist, large back paws, long claws on his front paws, a two-peaked silver zig-zag under each eye, dirty blue eyes, earrings and studs and a twin earring with a two-peaked silver zig- zag hanging from it. Over his shoulder hung a long black whip. "Are you Muchi-Ku." Ash looked over to Kae. "Muchi-Kuroikamimon?" Kae ended the name. The wolf looked over to them. "Yes" he said in a calm yet fierce voice. "We - we need your help" Kae said. "How so?" "We heard your partner, Keh Li, was kidnapped. Some of our friends have met the same fate" Kae continued. The wolf digimon kept looking at her. "Ah. Do you know who took her?"  
  
o.O cliffhanger. but I'm tired, so that's what you get. I like 'the wolf' cause he's. o.O I just like him. In case you need a bit of something to see what he looks like. He's based on Miracle's digimon Okkuteiru-Psytanic- Inumon, you can see him on Esse's site. 


	4. Three New Members

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or it's characters. I do own: Kae Kimura, Cashmon, Fyramon, Zitron, Inkhilmon, Tava Saga, Schwarzmon, Shiko Itsumo, BloodRenamon, Ruen, Raven and Hiroki Kimura, Roamon, BlueFiremon, Rigomon, Tora Akuma, BabyRenamon, Sin Jaden Baxter, Tigermon, Keh-Tah Li and Muchi-Kuroikamimon, Kouji Akuma, BlackRenamon, Link Evolution, all corresponding spirits/crests/weapons/stages/evolutions, etc Jazzy owns: Ashley Fujiyama, Semimon, Sejikomon, Wolfmon, Zenotrolmon, the spirit of Darkness (female), Kiki Akiyama, Floramon's stages, Jami Ishida, Hiyoumon, Kaonimon, Blaze Blazering, Liokomon, Auron Tackiyama, Eclimon, Niiromon, Lori and Kyle Fujiyama, Cometmon, Inumon, Niwamon, Korrmon, Kittmon, Sugar Evolution, all corresponding crests/weapons/stages/evolutions, etc Jesse owns: Jessica Hendrix, the crest of Caring and the spirit of Fire (female) Chame owns: Manuel Vanegas, Edenmon, Erin Saint, Raskalmon, the spirit of Fire (original), the spirit of Ice (female), all corresponding crests/weapons/stages/evolutions There my longest disclaimer yet *fingers die off*  
  
Past  
  
Chapter Four: Three New Members Lori, Cometmon and Niwamon followed Rave into his room, while Fyramon stayed behind to watch TV with Ro, who's full name was Roamon, and Ruen, the 'bad' twin. Sitting in the room by one of three computer was the third brother of Kae's. He had black hair with red-orange tip which was messy and hidden under a dark blue baseball cap turned backwards. He was wearing a white t- shirt under a dark blue open shirt with blue flames and black pants. On his feet he had white socks. He turned to see who had come in and one saw his shining light green eyes. "Hi" he said in a cheery voice. "Hi" Lori answered with a smile. A digimon was curled on the bottom of the high bed. He was a light brown mongoose wearing a red cape with an R-Superman symbol on the back, dark brown stripes on his back, dark brown toes, dark brown tail tip and red messy bangs. This was Rigomon. Curled in a dog's basket on the corner was a dark blue Guilmon without the symbol on his chest, baby blue stomach and bottom jaw. He had baby blue flame designs on his tail tip, ear tips, feet and hands, red eyes and claws. And he was a bit taller than the original Guilmon. This was BlueFiremon. He gave a loud snore. "Roki, this is - er. I have no idea who you are?" Rave noticed as he slumped down onto a chair next to his brother. "Oh. I'm Lorita Fujiyama, but you can call me Lori" Lori said with a smile. "Fujiyama? You're Ash's sister?" Roki asked and leaned back on his chair. "Sit down. Rigo, won't mind" Roki said with a grin. Lori nodded and sat down. "Our sister - you know, Kae - she keeps telling us how great you are. She always wants to hook one of us up with you" Roki said rolling his eyes. "So what do you want here?" Rave asked. "Oh. Well, it's been sorted" Lori said smiling down at Rigomon who was moving his leg frantically as if he were a dog. Cometmon sniffed him. The two boys gave Lori a strange look. "We were looking for the new team." "The new team?" The boys now looked at each other. "You know Kae's in the third digidestined team. We should be" Lori thought for a moment. "The fifth." "Wow, five. Five's a nice number" Roki said staring at the roof. Lori gave a small giggle. "We need to help save the world and that." "I'm on!" Rave said jumping up. He sat down again quickly. "I mean, yeah. Cool. Let's do that" he said in a strangely calm voice. "And we drag Ruen along?" Roki asked. Rave nodded a sad nod. A few minutes later Ruen, Roamon and Fyramon had joined the others in the boys room. Ruen was of course not happy of Lori's presence. "Let's get this over with" he growled. "Don't be such a sourpuss, Rue" Roki said with a smile. He'd placed his mongoose digimon on his head, where the little creature continued to sleep. "My name is Ruen. Ru - en! Got it!" he growled at his brother. Roki grinned at him. "Sure thing, Rue." "So, Lori. You've been to the digiworld before?" Rave asked the girl and Lori nodded. She pointed at the computer. "Last time, Semimon switched something on the digiport and me my brother were sucked into the computer." "Kae has a digiport on her computer" Rave said. Lori smiled. "That's cool. We'll use that then." And the four humans, along with six digimon walked into Kae's room to being their adventure.  
  
o.O and the next generation comes unto us ^^ 


	5. Thunder Strikes and Asian Pride

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or it's characters. I do own: Kae Kimura, Cashmon, Fyramon, Zitron, Inkhilmon, Tava Saga, Schwarzmon, Shiko Itsumo, BloodRenamon, Ruen, Raven and Hiroki Kimura, Roamon, BlueFiremon, Rigomon, Tora Akuma, BabyRenamon, Sin Jaden Baxter, Tigermon, Keh-Tah Li and Muchi-Kuroikamimon, Kouji Akuma, BlackRenamon, Link Evolution, all corresponding spirits/crests/weapons/stages/evolutions, etc Jazzy owns: Ashley Fujiyama, Semimon, Sejikomon, Wolfmon, Zenotrolmon, the spirit of Darkness (female), Kiki Akiyama, Floramon's stages, Jami Ishida, Hiyoumon, Kaonimon, Blaze Blazering, Liokomon, Auron Tackiyama, Eclimon, Niiromon, Lori and Kyle Fujiyama, Cometmon, Inumon, Niwamon, Korrmon, Kittmon, Sugar Evolution, all corresponding crests/weapons/stages/evolutions, etc Jesse owns: Jessica Hendrix, the crest of Caring and the spirit of Fire (female) Chame owns: Manuel Vanegas, Edenmon, Erin Saint, Raskalmon, the spirit of Fire (original), the spirit of Ice (female), all corresponding crests/weapons/stages/evolutions There my longest disclaimer yet *fingers die off*  
  
Past  
  
Chapter Five: Thunder Strikes and Asian Pride "The ones who took Li were to strong for me to fight. They wounded me as I tried to protect my partner" the wolf digimon said. He pointed to his shoulder where a deep charred cut ran along. There were some blood stains in his fur. "So you know who took them?" Jesse asked. Impmon picked up his bag of Doritos but looking at Muchi-Kuroikamimon he kept them hanging by his side. The wolf digimon nodded. "They were two Mega digimon of the names ThunderStrikemon and Asiamon" he told them. "I do not know if there is any connection." "Are they female?" Ash asked remembering her sisters mention of 'two women'. "Digimon have no difference in sex, I do not know if they were female." "Did they look like us, only older?" Ash said after a while of thinking. Muchi-Kuroikamimon looked over the three human girls and then nodded. "It is so. Asiamon resembles the one dressed in red. ThunderStikemon resembles the one that has spoken only the question." "Me?" Kae pointed at herself. Jesse shivered at the though of being compared to a digimon. Ash nodded. "Well, we'll go report then" she said. "To Rainy and Z6." Muchi- Kuroikamimon lowered himself onto one knee in front of Ash. A growl came from both Wolfmon and Sejikomon. "Is it acceptable, if I were to come with?" he asked seeming very subservient to the girl before him. "Uh?" Ash looked over to her friends with a scared look. Kae nodded. "Yeah. Okay" Ash told the wolf digimon. "Just a question, Muchi-Kuroikamimon" Jesse said. The wolf digimon arose again to his full height. Jesse gulped. The wolf digimon looked at her waiting for the question. "Can - can we call you something else? Cause, well, your name is so long" she said. "My partner calls me Wolf, if that is what you mean." Jesse nodded and looked over to Wolfmon who didn't seem that fond of the two-legged wolf digimon. "Right. Let's inform Rainy of our er. new knowledge" Kae said and left with Ash by her side. Jesse and Impmon followed. Wolfmon and Sejikomon stayed back and glared at Wolf. "Don't try anything stupid" Sejikomon told him. "What do you speak of?" "We know you're a Hunter" Wolfmon said, emphasizing the word 'Hunter'. A small smile crossed Wolf's face. "Do not worry" he said sounding very much like an enemy to the other two digimon. "I do not attack the chosen children or their partners. I eat only free beings" he told them and began to walk past them to follow the others. "If you try anything, both of us have reached out Mega levels, we've touched many different kinds of digivolution with which we could kill you instantly, no matter how tough you look" Wolfmon told him fiercely. Sejikomon looked at the little cub. He seemed very aggressive towards this digimon. "That pleases me to hear" Wolf said and left.  
  
Two digimon sitting on a building looked down at the last two digimon leaving the meeting grounds. "Do think their gonna find us?" the first asked. She looked like a human woman but for white cat ears and a white cat's tail. On her forehead was a light blue teardrop. Her hair was blonde and reached her mid-back and her eyes were blue. She wore a yellow sports bra with long wide sleeves, yellow shorts with a red stripe down each side, golden fingerless gloves with blades coming out of them and white sneakers. Behind her were two white angel wings. She looked a lot like Kae, from her face structure. "Nah" said the second woman. She had dark red hair to her mid-back in a messy braid with bits of hair hanging out here and there. Her bangs were messy and her eyes were yellow. She had a pink line under each eye, black nail polish and pink lipstick. She wore pink fingerless gloves, black shorts with a dark red stripe down each side and a short tight dark red kimono-shirt with black 3/4 sleeves. Behind her were pink butterfly wings and a dark red black-tipped fox's tail. On her head were matching ears. Her body structure was similar to that of Jesse. "We're the best. Otherwise she wouldn't have hired us."  
  
o.O she!! So the enemy's a girl. Or is she? We'll yeah, otherwise they wouldn't have said she, ne? Anyway, hope you liked it. *glomps Wolf* isn't he just the meanest ^^ poor Wolfy, he doesn't like him. that much 


	6. Directions from a Runaway

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or it's characters. I do own: Kae Kimura, Cashmon, Fyramon, Zitron, Inkhilmon, Tava Saga, Schwarzmon, Shiko Itsumo, BloodRenamon, Ruen, Raven and Hiroki Kimura, Roamon, BlueFiremon, Rigomon, Tora Akuma, BabyRenamon, Sin Jaden Baxter, Tigermon, Keh-Tah Li and Muchi-Kuroikamimon, Kouji Akuma, BlackRenamon, Link Evolution, all corresponding spirits/crests/weapons/stages/evolutions, etc Jazzy owns: Ashley Fujiyama, Semimon, Sejikomon, Wolfmon, Zenotrolmon, the spirit of Darkness (female), Kiki Akiyama, Floramon's stages, Jami Ishida, Hiyoumon, Kaonimon, Blaze Blazering, Liokomon, Auron Tackiyama, Eclimon, Niiromon, Lori and Kyle Fujiyama, Cometmon, Inumon, Niwamon, Korrmon, Kittmon, Sugar Evolution, all corresponding crests/weapons/stages/evolutions, etc Jesse owns: Jessica Hendrix, the crest of Caring and the spirit of Fire (female) Chame owns: Manuel Vanegas, Edenmon, Erin Saint, Raskalmon, the spirit of Fire (original), the spirit of Ice (female), all corresponding crests/weapons/stages/evolutions There my longest disclaimer yet *fingers die off*  
  
Past  
  
Chapter Six: Directions from a Runaway "Oof" Lori mumbled as she hit the ground. A long row of swearwords exited Ruen's mouth as he landed. Rave and Ro landed gracefully, as did Blue, in a way. Roki landed unstably and Rigomon was lucky to be sitting on his head. Fyramon and Niwamon landed in a tree and Cometmon landed on all four. "Now what?" Ruen asked while he got up and dusted himself off. "Uh. I guess we try and find Rainy. At least that's what Ash and Kae always do" Lori suggested. Rave nodded. "Sounds like a good idea." "Hey, lookie. It's a digimon. Maybe he knows the way to Rainy's den!" Fyramon yelled. She'd just climbed down the tree. "Er, don't you know?" Roki asked. Fyramon shook her head. "I forgot." In the meanwhile Niwamon had run off with Rigomon and Blue to talk to the digimon. The others followed. Niwamon, Rigomon and Blue were standing in front of a humanoid being with a lion-like face, human hair that parted in the middle with two bangs that frame his face and lion feet. He wore shades, a gray t-shirt, a black leather jacket, black fingerless gloves and black baggy pants. "So?" Rave asked when they arrived. "He says. Yes!" Niwamon said happily. "Will you take us there?" Rave asked him. The digimon looked down at the human with an unfriendly face. "Why?" he asked. "Er, we need to get there. Because we have to ask Rainy something." "I won't take you there. I've just run away from there. It's in that direction. You'll hit it sometime" he said and began turning. "Why'd you run away?" Fyramon asked as the others also turned. He turned to look at the small humanoid digimon. "Because I wanted to" he said. Fyramon jumped up and sat on him piggy-back. "I wanna go with you." "Are you sure, Fyra-chan?" Rave asked. She nodded. "You've got five digimon with you. I know from experience that it works out. Back then when it was just us and not Zitron and Zeno. Don't worry. You'll be fine. I'll be fine." And with that they parted.  
  
"There's one more to go" Asiamon said. Thunder nodded. "But she'll be easy, I mean, she's 7 human years old. What a challenge!" she said with a bit of arrogance in her voice. The two digimon were still sitting up on the building, discussing their next mission. "You said the same for that Anger-Kid, and damn he put up a fight. You had to use Sugar-Sweet Girl to get that kid under control." "That won't happen again" Asiamon said with a growl. Thunder put up her hands protecting. "Alright. And the digimon?" "It's a BabyRenamon" Asiamon said waving her hand aside. "A BabyRenamon? That's like - the human counter part of Heart" Thunder exclaimed. "It's a Child of Innocence though" Asiamon told her partner. Suddenly both digimon stopped doing what they were doing. They each pulled a strange device out from their shorts and flipped it open. A shadowed female face appeared. "Will you hurry up! Bitches" growled the voice belonging to the face. "If you don't send in the complete work, you die!" The screen fuzzed and went blank. "We better get going then" Thunder said, getting up. Asiamon did the same. They flapped their wings and took off.  
  
"ThunderStikemon and Asiamon. Hm" Rainy stuff some food into her mouth to help her think. Z6 was still sitting on the cupboard and couldn't leave because Rainy had her eyes on him 24/7. "Asiamon are actually calm digimon. One of their Rookie possibilities is KuraiRenamon, that's a Kitsune" he said. "ThunderStrikemon are they type that hide what they really are. Some are really nice. Some are really, really bitchy." "That's where I remember it from. Ask Blood. She mentioned something about an Asiamon sometime ago. Or KuraiRenamon as Z6 said. Not sure. And as you know Blood, she didn't cover the name with honey and sugar." "So our next lead is Blood?" Jesse asked. Jesse'd heard stories of this fierce digimon, none of them nice. Even Blood's partner couldn't find anything nice to say. Rainy nodded. Just then the door slammed open and a boy entered the house. He had long light brown hair in a short ponytail and pale green-brown eyes. He wore baggy tan cargoes, a khaki t-shirt that stuck out from under a green sweatshirt with a hood and black skater shoes. This was Chame, or rather Manuel Vanegas. "Rainy. Have you seen - Ash? Kae?" he asked noticing the two girls. "Yeah. They're right here, dimwit" Rainy said. Chame shook his head. "I meant Eden" he told Rainy and walked over to the girls. "Wow, long time no see." Both girls smiled at him. "We're busy on a try and find a bunch of kids mission. Feel the need to help, buddy?" Kae asked their friend. Chame nodded. "Sure. And I'd bring my digimon too. If the stubborn idiot hadn't run off" he said rolling his eyes. "Ooh, you mean Eden" Rainy said after swallowing some food. "Yeah. I saw him leave. He said he wanted to run away. Er, and then he ran away." Chame shook his head. "I'll come along. Where are we off too?" "Blood" Kae said rolling her eyes.  
  
Mwah! Our lead is Blood and we can't get around! And Chamy's here *glomps* and he drew me fanart for Future ^^ *ish happy* 


	7. Captive

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or it's characters. I do own: Kae Kimura, Cashmon, Fyramon, Zitron, Inkhilmon, Tava Saga, Schwarzmon, Shiko Itsumo, BloodRenamon, Ruen, Raven and Hiroki Kimura, Roamon, BlueFiremon, Rigomon, Tora Akuma, BabyRenamon, Sin Jaden Baxter, Tigermon, Keh-Tah Li and Muchi-Kuroikamimon, Kouji Akuma, BlackRenamon, Link Evolution, all corresponding spirits/crests/weapons/stages/evolutions, etc Jazzy owns: Ashley Fujiyama, Semimon, Sejikomon, Wolfmon, Zenotrolmon, the spirit of Darkness (female), Kiki Akiyama, Floramon's stages, Jami Ishida, Hiyoumon, Kaonimon, Blaze Blazering, Liokomon, Auron Tackiyama, Eclimon, Niiromon, Lori and Kyle Fujiyama, Cometmon, Inumon, Niwamon, Korrmon, Kittmon, Sugar Evolution, all corresponding crests/weapons/stages/evolutions, etc Jesse owns: Jessica Hendrix, the crest of Caring and the spirit of Fire (female) Chame owns: Manuel Vanegas, Edenmon, Erin Saint, Raskalmon, the spirit of Fire (original), the spirit of Ice (female), all corresponding crests/weapons/stages/evolutions There my longest disclaimer yet *fingers die off*  
  
Past  
  
Chapter Seven: Captive "Urg" Auron sat up and rubbed his head. Auron Tackiyama had dark brown spiked up hair with bleach blonde tips and a few bangs hanging freely and shamrock green eyes. He wore a green t-shirt with Nike written on the front, dark blue jeans, a black open jacket, blue finger cut gloves, black and blue Nikes and a silver chain necklace. He had been lying on the floor of what looked like a dungeon cell. "Finally" Eclimon said. "You've woken up." Sitting by his side was a black fox cub with ice blue eyes, two bushy tails with deep red stripes, dark blue-tipped ears, deep red stripes on his back, a blue headband with yellow crescent moons on it covering his right eye and three claw scars on his stomach and back. "Where are we?" Auron asked his partner. Eclimon shook his head. "I dunno. Those two woman brought us here. One of them used an attack on you, which made you all - starry-eyed but they whacked you on the head and me to. Then we were brought here. Must be, I dunno, an hour or fifty. I woke up just now." "Listen" said a voice. Auron got up and walked over to the bars holding him from leaving. He knew that voice but he couldn't place it. It had come from across the hall. "Hello?" he asked. "Oh my god!" There was shuffling and a face appeared through the bars on the other side. "Auron! It's really you!" yelled the girl. She had golden blonde hair to her mid-back with two long bangs past her chins and some near her deep gray eyes. On her head perched a pair of silver goggles. She wore white fingerless gloves, a black t-shirt with a hood, dark blue Capri pants, white socks, black sneakers with silver strips, a silver chain with a pink crystal and a tag with a small pink crest in it. And she was holding a dark blue Digiegg with bright yellow stripes. She looked Auron's age. "Jami! What are you - we - doing here?" "I don't know." "We were kidnapped. To lure them here" came another voice. The two children looked around. In the cell next to Jami's stood a girl. She had black-blue hair that went just past her shoulders. It was in a ponytail with one bang on each side. Covering her eyes were blue sunglasses. She was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt that covered her hands, baggy black cargo pants, a red baseball cap, that she'd turned backwards, and black skater shoes. She was older than Auron and Jami, about 16. "Who are you?" Jami asked. "Name's Keh. Keh-Tah Li" the girl answered. "I'm Jami Ishida and that's my friend Auron Tackiyama." "To lure whom here?" came a forth voice. A black wolf cub with azure blue eyes and small white fluffy angel wings stepped next to Jami. This was Kaonimon. "Hinakanakaomon and Fyramon." "Why?" Kaonimon asked. "Who's Hinakanakaomon?" Jami asked at the same time. Auron had slid down into a sitting position and Eclimon had lain down beside him. "I have no idea. I heard ThunderStrikemon and Asiamon talking about that." Jami sighed and Kaonimon sat down with a thoughtful look on his face. "Oww" came a boys voice from a cage next to Auron. He crawled up to the bars to see where he was, a sky blue puppy with red eyes, three small horns on his forehead, a purple bandanna around his neck, silver braces on his front legs and a light purple tail. On ear was pointed upwards, while the other flopped down beside him. This was Inumon. The boy had messy blonde hair with light brown streaks in it and crimson brown eyes. He wore a dark green and black tie-dye t-shirt, black pants, dark green sneakers, dark green wrist bands and a pair or dark green rimmed goggles with silver lenses were perched on his head. This was Kyle, Lori's twin brother. He again looked Auron's age. "Jami? What are we doing here?" "We were kidnapped, Kyle. They want Fyramon and some other digimon to come here and..." "Shut up" Keh hissed and Lori went quiet. "Shut it!" growled Asiamon's voice and then she entered the dungeon. The four children shrunk into the shadows. Under Asiamon's arm was a little girl, only about seven years old, and she was crying loudly. She had light purple hair with blue tips and white-ice blue eyes with tears streaming out of them. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and blue shorts, both stained with grass and dirt. Her white sneakers were also dirty. The only clean thing were her blue wrist bands. "Lemme gooo!" she cried and kicked. "I'ma tell Kouji! I'ma tell!" she yelled. Walking behind Asiamon was a pale baby blue two-legged kitsune with ice blue features, baby blue gloves and lines under his eyes and red eyes. He was much shorter than the average Renamon. This was BabyRenamon, called Chibi. He looked at his partner unhappily. He had a string around his neck and was being led by Thunder. Jami quickly go up and moved up to the bars. "Please let her come in here with me" she pleaded sounding sorry for the little girl. "Please." "Pah" Asiamon said looking at Jami. "In your dreams, Heart." "My name is Jami!" Jami growled. She hated digimon calling her by her crest. The little girl gave out a loud sob. Auron now too stood up. "Let her in with Jami. Don't be so cruel" he asked. Eclimon nodded in response. Asiamon looked around. She wasn't about to do what these humans asked her too. She huffed and then opened Kyle's cage throwing the girl in. Kyle caught her, so she wouldn't come to harm and Inumon immediately jumped at Asiamon. A laugh escaped Asiamon and she kicked the puppy back into the cage and looked the door. "He goes in here" she ordered Thunder and pointed to Keh's cage. Asiamon opened the door and Thunder pushed the short kitsune into the cage. Keh was standing by the wall and glared at Asiamon. When the digimon closed the gate, another sob escaped the little girl and she crawled up to the bars with Kyle, staring across the hall at her digimon. "I expect you want to know what we've got you here for" she asked. The kids stayed silent. "Well, our Mistress." "Shut up!" growled a male voice and a two-legged dark blue wolf with silver angel wings walked into the dungeon. He wore a ripped white shirt and dirty white shorts He had spiky black hair with red streaks, black pendant earrings and a white bracelet around his left wrist with red jewels in it. This was Shakamon. "Don't go telling the plan, Asia!" he growled at her. He nodded to the two digimon and then left with them at his tail. "This sucks!" Kyle mumbled and the little girl who'd only just calmed down burst into tears again followed by the crying sound of Chibi.  
  
More than the last chapters ^^ o.O now we know why there were captured! They want Hina! And Fyra-chan! Dear me! Well. we've got nearly all the captives introduced, and another bad digimon. Next chapter: What's up with the new team? Lori and Co meet up with Rainy and Z6 to find out where to go! 


	8. Z6's Punishment

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or it's characters. I do own: Kae Kimura, Cashmon, Fyramon, Zitron, Inkhilmon, Tava Saga, Schwarzmon, Shiko Itsumo, BloodRenamon, Ruen, Raven and Hiroki Kimura, Roamon, BlueFiremon, Rigomon, Tora Akuma, BabyRenamon, Sin Jaden Baxter, Tigermon, Keh-Tah Li and Muchi-Kuroikamimon, Kouji Akuma, BlackRenamon, Link Evolution, all corresponding spirits/crests/weapons/stages/evolutions, etc Jazzy owns: Ashley Fujiyama, Semimon, Sejikomon, Wolfmon, Zenotrolmon, the spirit of Darkness (female), Kiki Akiyama, Floramon's stages, Jami Ishida, Hiyoumon, Kaonimon, Blaze Blazering, Liokomon, Auron Tackiyama, Eclimon, Niiromon, Lori and Kyle Fujiyama, Cometmon, Inumon, Niwamon, Korrmon, Kittmon, Sugar Evolution, all corresponding crests/weapons/stages/evolutions, etc Jesse owns: Jessica Hendrix, the crest of Caring and the spirit of Fire (female) Chame owns: Manuel Vanegas, Edenmon, Erin Saint, Raskalmon, the spirit of Fire (original), the spirit of Ice (female), all corresponding crests/weapons/stages/evolutions There my longest disclaimer yet *fingers die off*  
  
Past  
  
Chapter Eight: Z6's punishment "That must be it!" Rave said and pointed towards a house. Rigomon who was sitting on Blue's head stood up. The two of them were a bit further up front. "Sure is, buddy" he said. "That's Rainy's place." "Good. All this walking is getting me damn tired" Ro complained. Ruen rolled his eyes. "We're getting closer" Niwamon yelled happily. Cometmon stayed silent. "I hope we don't meet up with anyone on the way" Blue said with a sigh.  
  
A few minutes later the group was at Rainy's door. Rave knocked. Rainy opened. "Oh" she said. "More digidestined. Must be a really busy day today." "We're a new round" Roki said smiling. Rainy nodded. "Good. Good. Come in. I'm Rainy. If you ever need a little push, I can push you" Rainy said smiling and walked into the kitchen. The kids walked past Z6 on the cupboard and gave him strange looks before following Rainy into the kitchen. "Stay in the living room." They nodded and sat down staring at the winged boy on the cupboard. "Oh, no. Don't sit there" he warned Ruen. "That's Rainy's chair." Ruen gave him 'I-Don't-Care-Look'. "I don't care." "Er. Sure you do. Rainy, mad. That's not something you want to see" the boy said and a flame flickered in his eyes. Ruen huffed and moved, not without glaring at the boy and letting him notice that he was hated. Rainy came back, put a tray of juice on the table and slouched down onto her chair. "So? And what's your problem, little ones?" "We're not little" Lori said. Cometmon nudged her. "The thing is, my brother was kidnapped and I need to save him." Rainy nodded. "Kidnapped. Yes, that's going on a lot at the moment. Seems like the evils are having a lot of fun. We'll go to Vier Castle, someone told me that they were there. And I already have a champion running of to see. I hope he doesn't get hurt" she mumbled. Rave got up. "Vier Castle. Right. Where do we go?" he asked. "Z6 can lead you" Rainy said. Z6 smiled down at Rainy. "I can?" "Yeah" Rainy said and waved her hand. The boy jumped down from the cupboard. "Uh" Rave said. "Just a question." "Why the hell were you up there?" Blue asked. Z6 grinned. "I was being punished." "And since you're grinning, as soon as you get back you can sit up there for a week, mister" Rainy threatened. "Take that." Z6 pulled a face. "Whatever, let's go" he mumbled and left with the digidestined  
  
o.O We'll move onto what the original-kids team is doing - with that I mean, Kae, Ash, Jesse and Chame. We're getting closer to the action ^^ 


	9. Meeting The Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or it's characters. I do own: Kae Kimura, Cashmon, Fyramon, Zitron, Inkhilmon, Tava Saga, Schwarzmon, Shiko Itsumo, BloodRenamon, Ruen, Raven and Hiroki Kimura, Roamon, BlueFiremon, Rigomon, Tora Akuma, BabyRenamon, Sin Jaden Baxter, Tigermon, Keh-Tah Li and Muchi-Kuroikamimon, Kouji Akuma, BlackRenamon, Link Evolution, all corresponding spirits/crests/weapons/stages/evolutions, etc Jazzy owns: Ashley Fujiyama, Semimon, Sejikomon, Wolfmon, Zenotrolmon, the spirit of Darkness (female), Kiki Akiyama, Floramon's stages, Jami Ishida, Hiyoumon, Kaonimon, Blaze Blazering, Liokomon, Auron Tackiyama, Eclimon, Niiromon, Lori and Kyle Fujiyama, Cometmon, Inumon, Niwamon, Korrmon, Kittmon, Sugar Evolution, all corresponding crests/weapons/stages/evolutions, etc Jesse owns: Jessica Hendrix, the crest of Caring and the spirit of Fire (female) Chame owns: Manuel Vanegas, Edenmon, Erin Saint, Raskalmon, the spirit of Fire (original), the spirit of Ice (female), all corresponding crests/weapons/stages/evolutions There my longest disclaimer yet *fingers die off*  
  
Past  
  
Chapter Nine: Meeting the Evil "Byakko City" Wolf mumbled. "Full of foxes" Wolfmon said. "And they're all on our side. So don't even try anything." Wolf gave a short laugh but ignored Wolfmon's comment otherwise. Soon they arrived at the place where Blood stayed. Kae knocked. They'd changed their round of digimon to Semimon, Cashmon, Wolfmon and Zitron. Of course Wolf was still with him and under tense watch by Wolfmon. The door opened and Blinmon, Blood's son, opened the door. He had black fur, dark blue features, dark red markings and yellow eyes. "Bliny!" Semimon yelled and glomped the young digimon. "Get off me!" Blinmon growled. Cashmon dragged the digimon off him. "We need to speak to Blood" he told the child. Blinmon looked left and right and then glared at Cashmon. "Wait here" he growled and slammed the door. "He have a partner?" Wolf asked. "Yes" Wolfmon growled at him. Wolf smiled and nodded. Liokomon opened the door. He was a black Renamon with dark green features, dark blue markings and light purple eyes. "Oko-kun!" Semimon glomped his older brother. "What do you want?" he growled pushing his brother away. "Blood" Ash said. "Blood's not here. She's at the council" he told them. Kae nodded and then with Ash turned and left. Jesse and Chame looked from the two girls to Blood and then left after each getting a death glare. "Bye, Oko-kun" Semimon said waving. Cashmon and Wolfmon just turned to leave. "Good bye" Wolf said and then he too turned to leave. "Another partner? The Gods must be crazy" Liokomon said and then disappeared into thin air.  
  
"What do we do?" Kyle asked. The little girl had curled up into his lap and was fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth. Chibi had curled up as close to the bars as he could. The other digidestined had sat down near the bars and were all talking to each other. "I dunno" Jami mumbled. "I have a feeling we're in a lot of trouble" Auron said. "Hey, Auron" Keh said in her usual unfriendly voice. Auron looked over to her. "There's someone in the cell next to you. And from where I'm sitting, I can see a hole in the wall there." She pointed towards it and Auron crawled over. A moment later they heard his voice again. "Hey. Wanna come over? We're planning on what to do. You're a digidestined, right?" "Digital Warrior" came a girl's voice. "So am I" Keh said. Auron crawled back into his cell and the girl followed. "I'm Jami Ishida and that's - " "I already heard" the girl said putting a hand up. "Erin Saint" she told them her voice. "So which Digi Warrior are you?" "Will." "I'm Balance." "My brother, Kouji, he's the Digital Warrior of Betrayal" the little girl said. Her and Kyle had crawled up to the bars and joined in the conversation. "What's your name?" Jami asked with a motherly voice. "Tora. Tora Akuma. But you can call me T-chan, everyone does" the little girl said and wiped her hands on her shirt, making it more dirty. Just then Asiamon, Thunder and Shakamon came back. "Right. You're off to meet Piro now" Asiamon said. Shakamon snapped his fingers and all the cages opened. The digidestined, digimon and two Digital Warriors stumbled to their feet. "Who's Piro?" Jami asked clutching her digital egg close to her. "You'll see" Asiamon said with a grin and they were led out of the dungeon.  
  
o.O 


	10. Pirokatmon

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or it's characters. I do own: Kae Kimura, Cashmon, Fyramon, Zitron, Inkhilmon, Tava Saga, Schwarzmon, Shiko Itsumo, BloodRenamon, Ruen, Raven and Hiroki Kimura, Roamon, BlueFiremon, Rigomon, Tora Akuma, BabyRenamon, Sin Jaden Baxter, Tigermon, Keh-Tah Li and Muchi-Kuroikamimon, Kouji Akuma, BlackRenamon, Link Evolution, all corresponding spirits/crests/weapons/stages/evolutions, etc Jazzy owns: Ashley Fujiyama, Semimon, Sejikomon, Wolfmon, Zenotrolmon, the spirit of Darkness (female), Kiki Akiyama, Floramon's stages, Jami Ishida, Hiyoumon, Kaonimon, Blaze Blazering, Liokomon, Auron Tackiyama, Eclimon, Niiromon, Lori and Kyle Fujiyama, Cometmon, Inumon, Niwamon, Korrmon, Kittmon, Sugar Evolution, all corresponding crests/weapons/stages/evolutions, etc Jesse owns: Jessica Hendrix, the crest of Caring and the spirit of Fire (female) Chame owns: Manuel Vanegas, Edenmon, Erin Saint, Raskalmon, the spirit of Fire (original), the spirit of Ice (female), all corresponding crests/weapons/stages/evolutions There my longest disclaimer yet *fingers die off*  
  
Past  
  
Chapter Ten: Pirokatmon The six captives and three digimon were led into a huge hall with bright white walls that had flame designs on them. In the back of the hall stood a red throne designed to look like a dragon made of tiny rubies. The woman in the chair smiled an evil smile as the captives. She was sitting lazily on the chair, her long dark red hair falling over one end, her black army-like boots on the other rest. She stood up and looked deadly but at the same time beautiful. She wore a dark red kimono that was as long as a miniskirt and had black gloves than went up to her elbows. She had small belt tide around the gloves and a golden dragon design on the back of the right glove. She wore her kimono loosely showing her shoulder and around her neck she had a black chain. Her make-up was done in a dark red and her eyes were of the same color. Her boots had zips which she wore open. She had dark red feathers hanging from golden earrings. Behind her swayed a dark red cat's tail and on her head she had two dark red cat-like ears each with a numerous number of golden earrings. "I'm Pirokatmon or Piro if you like. And you must be my bait." "We're nothing of yours and we never will be" Jami yelled. Piro laughed. "You must be Jami, the leader of your little team. But where are they?" Piro asked. Auron stepped next to her, Eclimon by his side. "Well, apart from Mr. Nice Guy. What about your loner? Leaders are never without their loners." Jami continued to glare at the digimon. "The next round is Kyle Fujiyama, brother of the most famous loner, darkness, and T-chan, the little baby" Piro said with a lot of meanness in her voice. T-chan sniffed in Kyle's arms. He'd picked her up because Thunder had wanted to hurt her for being slow. "And the two Digital Warriors, Erin and Keh-Tah. If I hurt you" she pointed to Jami. "And you and you" she pointed to T-chan and Keh. "I only have five more powerful's to kill. I work my way along. Other than other evils. My mommy always taught me to go step by step." "The one with the combined crest, Darkness, Kindness, Hope and Light "Piro!" came a voice from nowhere. It was male and sounded very adult yet very much like a child. "What?" Piro hissed. She seemed not like being interrupted. "There's a group of kids coming here. With digimon. And an advisor's advisor" the voice said. "Oh, goodies. Asia, Thunder, Shaka, lock them up in front of the screen, so they can see, but not to close. I know what these partnered digimon are like" she said and glared at Eclimon. "And watch out for them." She turned her head upwards. "Terri, the Force of Four gets to fight" she said with a grin.  
  
o.O nuuu. poor kids coming here. Getting to fight the Force of Four. whoever they are ^^ lol 


	11. The Force of Four

Past  
  
Chapter Eleven: The Force of Four The triplets, Lori and Z6 arrived at the gate to Vier Castle. Rave gulped. "This place is huge. And those dragons give it a very scary look" he said. "Rave is scared" Ruen said with a smirk and grinned at his brother. Rave sighed. Ro cracked her knuckles. "They're coming" her and Z6 said together. Z6 took a quick step aside as a hail of ice shattered where he'd just stood. Four digimon landed behind them away from the castle. "Hi" Piro said. "I'm Pirokatmon or Piro. And these are my brothers and sister. Terrinumon, or Terri if that's to long for you poor humans." She pointed to a teenage boy with spiky beige-colored hair with black streaks and deep black eyes. He wore a loose dark brown long sleeve, a light brown vest with four pockets, dark brown cargo pants, a black belt with two sachets, black boots with zips that he wore open, a brown chain twice around his neck and dark brown fingerless gloves with small black belts around them. He also had a fluffy light brown dog's tail, ears and a sword attached to his belt. "Kazecanimon or Kaze." The next in line was a man with spiky baby blue hair with white streaks and white eyes with no pupils. He wore golden cargo pants, a white sleeveless shirt with a yellow sun on it, a long white coat, white-rimmed goggles with dark blue lenses on his head, blue fingerless gloves and black boots. He had dark brown dog ears, a dark brown fluffy tail and small fangs. "And Aquafelimon or Aqua." The last was a teenage girl with ice blue hair to her mid-back in a ponytail and deep green eyes. She wore a baby blue mini skirt, a baby blue long sleeve with two dark blue waves on it, dark blue Gatomon gloves with white stripes, a dark blue tail with a blue tuft at the end and white boots with a dark blue rim. She had dark blue cat ears, blue stripes under her eyes and ice blue make-up. "What are you going to do?" Rave asked and him and Blue stepped forward. "Fight you of course" Piro said as if the boy were stupid. "Come on, digivolve already. I need to get you out of the way in a fair fight." The boys looked at each other questioningly and Lori rose her arm. "Digi-armour energize!" she yelled. Cometmon instantly changed to Leundermon. "The Spark of Loyalty!" The boys gaped. "That's digivolution" Ro whispered to Ruen. "We get stronger and can fight. An armour level can't verse a mega though." "Thunder Glaze!" Leundermon yelled knowing she could not beat the four megas. Kaze giggled. "That tickled." Piro rolled her eyes. "You can't expect to save your little friends with an armor digimon. Burning Cat!" Piro held her hands apart and flames appeared on them. She then put them together and a cat-shaped flame flew towards the digimon in the group. All four of them were hit backwards. Cometmon de-digivolved. "Icy Rain!" Aqua said putting her hands up in the air. She thrust them forwards at the humans and four lights flew from the children's pockets. "BlueFiremon warp-digivolution to Paildramon!" "Roamon warp-digivolution to Kefeamon!" Kefeamon was a golden tiger with silvery-white stripes, Sabertooth teeth, golden bat wings, a flame at the end of her tail, large paws, sky blue shin guards on her front feet and baby blue chest armor. "Cometmon warp-digivolution to Sashmon!" Sashmon was a woman with golden blonde hair, blue eyes, white fingerless gloves to her elbows with an open patch on the back, white boots, dark blue sleeveless shirt, dark green shorts to her knees and angel wings. "Rigomon warp-digivolution to Canismon!" Canismon was a large black dog with tan fur on his legs, fire on his feet, Sabertooth teeth, three tails, each with spiky ends and a mask with spiked ears. The four of them fired their attacks off instantly. As the cloud of smoke they had produced faded away, the four mega digimon came back into sight, clothes only slightly ripped, a few scars maybe but nothing more. "Shiat!" Canismon yelled and hid behind Paildramon. "Dude, they're invincible!" "We can beat them" Paildramon yelled. Z6 and the kids just watched, fearing the demise of the four digimon. "Finally" Piro said and the other digimon gave her a strange look. Prio pointed towards the horizon. A group of digimon and humans were approaching.  
  
Meh... I'm kinda speeding this up a bit , sorry _._ 


End file.
